unturnedfandomcom-20200222-history
Charlottetown (PEI)
|-|Unturned 3= Charlottetown is a town in Unturned. It is located on PEI, Festive PEI, Halloween PEI and PEI Arena. It is a middle sized city, and it contains good amounts of loot and items. |-|Classic= Charlottetown (AKA Beta Town) is a town in Prince Edward Island. It is a medium-sized town which is close to Kensington Campground and Fernwood Farm. It is filled with a large amount of zombies which include civil servant zombies and civilian zombies. Types of buildings Charlottetown has a variety of buildings of different types, including the Fire Station, Police Station a Pharmacy, a Cafe, a food store as well as a series of homes. Civilian Buildings Charlottetown only has four houses, unlike most towns which has more than six. Most spots in these buildings usually spawn common to uncommon civilian items such as cloth, buckshot and Colt. The fridges in some houses spawn food and drinks. Civil Service Buildings There are two civil service buildings; the fire station and the police station. The fire station is notable for being able to spawn fire axes and handlamps, as well as spawning the rare fire truck in the hangar. The police station is known for spawning powerful firearms such as the Novuh. It is also a good source of civilian bullets for civilian or police grade magazines. A police car may spawn next to the building. Medical Buildings A pharmacy can be located next to the two story house. Apart from the police station which spawns bandages, it is the only building in the town which spawn a variety of medical items, useful for players in need of health or sickness reduction. Food Buildings A diner is located near the post office, while a food store is found behind the pharmacy. Both spawn a variety of food and drinks, as well as a chance of spawning weak melee weapons or uncommon clothing. This makes it useful for players to lower their hunger and thirst bar. Construction Buildings The post office and the store spawns crafting materials, tools and melee weapons. Generators and worklights are spawned only in these type of places. The mechanic and gas store spawns items related to vehicles (such as car jacks), but sometimes crafting materials. Trivia *Charlottetown is named after an actual town in Prince Edward Island, which is the most populated town in the island. **In real life, Charlottetown is the capital city of Prince Edward Island. *Charlottetown is the only town not on the path of a main road. *Right next to the town is a mountain that provides a clear view of it and the Kensington Campground. *Charlottetown is one of the several places where Gas Cans can be refilled. *The town is the first location in the game, along with Kensington Campground (1st beta testing era). *Charlottetown has the most variety of buildings in the game, having a total of 6 different types of buildings. This makes Charlottetown a good place for players to loot in. **It also has the most variety of vehicles in the game. Vehicles including cars, LCVs, vans, police cars, ambulances and fire trucks can be present, totaling six different kinds of vehicles. *There's a big sign in front of Charlottetown, which says "Vote for Big J". It is unknown who 'Big J' is, but he may have been running for mayor. It is a possible reference to the Stephen King novel "Under the Dome" and/or the TV series with the same name, where there is a character called "Big Jim" who is the mayor in the city where the book and series take place. **Big J could also be a reference on of Nelson's real life friends. This is based solely off the fact that he was seen in his Teamspeak server with a user of that name, when asked if he knew Big J in real life, he said yes. **In the Devtest map of version 3.0, "Big J" is now referred from a gas company called "Big J Eco Fuel". *In the house next to the diner, there is a message that says "No Violin" or "No Violence" written on the ceiling. *This is the only town that features a Diner. |-|Gallery= Unturned 3: Charlottetown - Diner.png|Diner. Charlottetown - Fire.png|Fire. Charlottetown - gas sign.png|Gas sign. Charlottetown - gas station.png|Gas station. Charlottetown - Gas.png|Gas. Charlottetown - green house.png|Green house. Charlottetown - Grocer.png|Grocer. Charlottetown - Hardware.png|Hardware. Charlottetown - Mechanic.png|Mechanic. Charlottetown - Pharmacy.png|Pharmacy. Charlottetown - Police.png|Police. Charlottetown - Post.png|Post. Charlottetown - water tower.png|Water tower. Charlottetown - white one floor house.png|White one floor house. Charlottetown - white two floor house.png|White two floor house. Char town.jpg|Town in full view. Classic: Charlottetown.png|Charlottetown. Some places are highlighted Policestation front.png|The police station. Firestation front.png|The fire station Diner front.png|The diner. Foodstore front.png|The food store. Pharmacy front.png|The pharmacy Gas_front.png|The gas station. Mechanic_front.png|The mechanic shop. Post_front.png|The post office. Store_front.png|The (construction) store Category:Locations